btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Lofty to the Rescue
Lofty To The Rescue Lofty, Muck, and Scoop are clearing the bridge. Lofty tells Muck and Scoop that he left something behind in the yard. (He jut wanted to avoid crossing the bridge.) Muck complains about Lofty going back to the yard. Scoop informs her that Lofty is only going the other way around. Muck doesn't understand why until Scoop says that Lofty is scared of heights. The two machines clear up the bridge while waiting for Lofty. Meanwhile Lofty is passing Spud's field. Seeing Lofty, Spud follows him and decides to have some fun. Look out, Lofty! Lofty arrives at the bridge and clears up the logs. While Muck and Scoop are taking care of everything else, Spud runs to Lofty and tricks him by saying that there was a mouse. Lofty gets scared by this and has to pile the logs again. After Lofty clears up the logs, Scoop lets him go back to the yard; Wendy may have another job for him. When Lofty leaves, he realizes that he was about to cross the bridge and decides to go around the long way. When Spud appears, he makes fun of Lofty and calls him a scaredy-cat. Scoop gets defensive and tells Spud to leave Lofty alone. Now Lofty's feelings are really hurt. Aw, poor Lofty:-(. Lofty goes back to the yard crying. Wendy asks him what's wrong. Lofty sheds a few tears and tells her that he's no help to anybody because he's afraid of everything. Wendy informs him that it's okay to be scared. Back at the bridge, Spud is hurling mud balls at Muck and Scoop. Spud gets up on the logs. But then, the log he is standing on rolls and Spud flies off the bridge and onto a tree branch. Scoop says that they need to get Lofty to save him. But Lofty is scared of heights. Scoop says that Lofty is the only one who can reach that far and runs back to the yard to get him. Back at the yard, Wendy is telling Bob about how ashamed Lofty is. Bob says that he'll talk to him when he gets back. Wendy hears Scoop coming. Scoop tells her what's happened. And Lofty needs to save Spud. Wendy and Scoop inform Lofty that they need his help to rescue Spud. Lofty can't believe what he's hearing. Spud did hurt his feelings, right? Yes, but then Scoop informs Lofty that he and Muck will be there to support him. Lofty says that he'll do it. Wendy calls Bob again and tells him what's happened. Everyone is at the bridge. Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, and Roley are at the bottom while Bob is at the top to comfort Lofty. When Lofty looks down, he gets scared. Lofty doesn't want to look down and asks Bob to tell him wat to do. Lofty closes his eyes, and Bob tells him what to do. Spud catches Lofty's hook and Lofty safely moves Spud onto the bridge. The other four machines are cheering for Lofty, and Bob tells Wendy that Lofty has rescued Spud. Bob and the machines take Spud to his field. Bob tells Spud that he doesn't want any mischeif from him especially the kind he did for Lofty. Spud accepts this and thanks Bob. But Bob wants Spud to thank Lofty. If it wasn't for him, Spud wouldn't be here. Spud thanks Lofty and apologizes for teasing him. He then asks if he and Lofty are still friends and Lofty says yes. Spud rewards him with a big hug and everyone, including Spud, cheers for him for being a hero. Trivia *Lofty is not the only machine who sheded tears Scoop later did it seven times in Snowed Under.﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Lofty's Favorite Adventures DVD Category:To The Rescue! DVD